Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cluster control system of a vehicle and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cluster control system of a vehicle and a method thereof in which a driver can sense a sporty shift-feel by displaying virtual engine RPM on a cluster when a shifting operation is performed.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a driver recognizes shifting responsiveness and a shifting time by watching an engine RPM displayed on a cluster when a shifting operation is performed.
When shifting is performed, an engine revolutions per minute (RPM) received from an engine controller controlling an engine is displayed on a cluster. At this time, the engine RPM is transmitted through car area network (CAN) communication between the engine controller and the cluster, and time delay is generated during communication between the engine controller and the cluster by a structural problem of the CAN communication. Therefore, the engine RPM is not displayed on the cluster in real-time and the engine RPM is displayed on the cluster with a delay.
As such, since the engine RPM is displayed on the cluster with a delay during shifting, a driver recognizes that shifting responsiveness is deteriorated or shifting time is excessively spent.
Particularly, since a driver expecting sporty shift performance determines shifting responsiveness and shifting time through the engine RPM displayed on the cluster, a method for improving shifting responsiveness and shifting time sensing that the driver sentimentally senses is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.